


tied

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #allnatural, #nofilter, Bondage, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: Ropes and ribbons, knots and bows - Chikara didn’t realize he loved these things till he saw them on Ryuu.





	

Ropes and ribbons, knots and bows - Chikara didn’t realize he loved these things till he saw them on Ryuu.

Dressed in only whatever bound him - chains or cuffs, scarves or lace, any color thread together - Ryuu was a masterpiece tied down to Chikara’s bed, a work of art for Chikara to do with as he pleased. Chikara didn’t have a preference for _how_ Ryuu was tied; he loved it all, every position its own delight.

Chikara loved the simplicity of strapping Ryuu’s hands to the headboard, watching the strain in his biceps and forearms as Ryuu struggled against the pull. He’d ride Ryuu at a cruel pace, slower and slower, savouring every one of Ryuu’s desperate whimpers. Ryuu would writhe beneath him until Chikara let him come, thrusting up as hard as his pinned down hips could allow and filling Chikara as he demanded.

Chikara loved when they had the patience for the more intricate knots. Folds and loops and weaves of red rope, with every motion Ryuu would fall deeper into a rope-drunk hazy bliss. Ryuu would watch quietly with glassy eyes, his panting growing heavier as Chikara ignored his aching body in favor of weaving shapes and patterns to compliment his form. But Chikara would eventually reward his patience, kissing each bit of exposed skin before taking hold of the ropes around Ryuu’s waist and thrusting into him. Ryuu would respond to each thrust with a shaky exhale, incapable of anything other than soft _hm_ ’s and _ah_ ’s whenever Chikara would will him to speak. Ryuu would tremble when he finally came, dazed with euphoria and sighing Chikara’s name.

Chikara loved to tie Ryuu’s folded arms behind his back, tilting his head back on the edge of the bed. Ryuu loved to take Chikara into his mouth, and Chikara was happy to please him, teasing over his lips until Ryuu pleaded for more. He would ease into Ryuu’s mouth as far as his throat would allow, the vibrations from Ryuu’s muffled moans making him echo his own. He’d cradle Ryuu’s head or caress his neck as he’d thrust into his mouth, coming into his throat. Sometimes Ryuu would come with him, bucking his hips and heels kicking the sheets as he came untouched.

Chikara loved to tie Ryuu’s arms and force him on his knees, shoving his face into the pillow and leaving his ass up for Chikara to do with as he pleased. The ropes wrapped around Ryuu’s hips and thighs framed his firm ass beautifully; Chikara would grab and squeeze to his heart’s content, finger and lick until Ryuu was a sobbing mess begging to come. When Chikara would finally take him roughly, Ryuu couldn't last long, screaming into the pillow as he came.

Chikara loved tying Ryuu’s wrists in more delicate fabrics from time to time. He'd ride Ryuu at a teasing pace, refusing to sink down all the way, and lifting his hips off him entirely if Ryuu tried to buck up into him. He’d watch with anticipation as Ryuu’s frustration grew, Ryuu growling and struggling against the scarf around his wrists until it finally tore. That's when the real fun began, Ryuu grabbing Chikara’s hips tight enough to bruise to pound into him mercilessly. Chikara could only hold Ryuu’s shoulders or grasp the sheets as Ryuu finally had his way, Chikara’s moans growing into a crescendo until he came with a scream.

Chikara loved softer nights, tying silks around Ryuu’s wrists, a slow endeavor with plenty of pauses to kiss Ryuu’s lips before he tied the bows. He’d wrap the silk strips down Ryuu’s arms behind his trails of kisses, caressing his ribs and his abs as his mouth went to work back up to his neck. Chikara’s tender touches and open mouth kisses all over Ryuu’s body would melt him, reducing Ryuu to a puddle of soft sighs and groans. It didn't matter who pushed into who, or if Chikara took them both in hand; they'd often come together, a mess of silk and tangled limbs as they panted each other's names.

Ropes and ribbons, knots and bows - Chikara loved them all on Ryuu, in every way.

**Author's Note:**

> writing blog: [glitch-writes](http://glitch-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
